


Все псы попадают в рай

by Kollega, Nat_al_lee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, I Believe - 2013, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Paganism, Prompt Fic, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_al_lee/pseuds/Nat_al_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Люциуса Малфоя есть всего три дня, чтобы спасти своего сына, и помочь ему в этом может только один человек. Точнее, не совсем человек.</p><p>написано на Фест редких пейрингов «I Believe» по заявке № 25: Ремус Люпин/Люциус Малфой. АУ, где оборотнем быть престижно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. День первый

**Author's Note:**

> Герои действуют в мире, где магия есть, но не такая, как у Ро. В этом варианте развития событий христианство не стало доминирующей европейской религией, и с низовой языческой магией никто не боролся. Наоборот: оборотни там — существа культовые и почитаемые. Особенно в Британии.  
> Таймлайн — 1996 год, но отсчет времени ведется от основания Рима (+753 года к дате), хотя в контексте это не важно.  
> Автор видит Люпина не в кинонном образе и лучшей визуализацией считает Бена Дэниелса: http://iv1.lisimg.com/image/5279183/600full-ben-daniels.jpg  
> И да, Малфой ездит вот на таком «Бентли Арнаж» 1994 г.в.: http://autoback.ru/wp-content/uploads/2011/02/Bentley_Arnage.jpg

Машина завалилась вбок — колесо попало в выбоину, — и Люциус нетерпеливо дернул руль, выравнивая ее. В этом районе он еще ни разу не был. Он и представить себе не мог, что в их благополучной, и по мировым меркам скучной столице могут скрываться такие трущобы. Из динамиков лилась очередная новомодная песня — больше похожая на вой под литавры. Люциус, поморщившись, приглушил звук.

— Да, это «The Dandy Dogs» со своим экстра-популярным хитом «Domini Canes», — радостно заявила ди-джей. — Через пять минут — вестник Меркурия, а сейчас — реклама.

Заиграла веселая музыка, Люциус сбавил скорость, пытаясь разглядеть номер дома на проржавевшей табличке. Сзади кто-то истошно засигналил. Справа, впритирку, буквально в паре дюймов, пронесся грязный тарантас, едва не сбив зеркало. Плюнул из-под колес грязью в лобовое стекло.

— Боги вседержащие, да чтоб ты сдох, мудило, — пробормотал Люциус и затормозил. Кажется, добрался до нужного места. Он полез за картой — проверить, ничего ли не напутал, но за спиной снова засигналили. Слишком узкая улица, двум машинам почти и не разминуться, особенно такой громадной, как «бентли» Малфоя. Лучше отъехать в сторону и внимательно все проверить. Люциус задержал дыхание, попытавшись вписаться между двумя припаркованными у тротуара машинами. И, кажется, неудачно — «бентли» дернулся, натолкнувшись на препятствие, заскрежетал металл, завыла сигнализация.

— Керба тебе навстречу, понаставили тут! — Люциус нервно дернул рычаг передач, сдавая назад, каким-то чудом ни во что не врезался и буквально через пару десятков ярдов нырнул в тупичок, как будто нарочно здесь оставленный. Люциус заглушил мотор и выдохнул.

— Фьючерсы на зерно взлетели на восемь пунктов за день после благоприятного жертвоприношения Тлалоку. Торги на Тласкаланской товарной бирже… — щебетала радио-дикторша, и Люциус с омерзением выключил магнитолу. Он считал себя просвещенным человеком, достаточно разумным, чтобы не следовать суевериям, но раз весь мир прислушивается к ним, значит, надо учитывать это. Не просто учитывать — опережать и побеждать.

Ага, особенно это актуально именно сейчас. Опередил и победил. Люциус вытащил из бардачка карту, отбросил со лба длинную прядь волос и, водя пальцем по плотной бумаге, начал искать нужную улицу.

Последний раз он садился за руль год назад. Тони, его безупречный и до отвращения осторожный шофер, узнав, что Люциус собрался отправиться в Восточный конец один, только и смог, что покачать головой. Знал, что спорить бесполезно.

— Постарайтесь вернуться целым, сэр, — пожелал он напоследок.

Хорошо бы.

Улица Белых алтарей, 20-38, корпус 4 — гласила покосившаяся табличка на девятиэтажном доме, перед которым припарковался «бентли». Именно сюда и было нужно попасть Люциусу Малфою. Он вышел из машины, включил сигнализацию и огляделся. Люди, проходившие мимо, почти не обращали на него внимания — по крайней мере, в лицо, но затылком Люциус чувствовал осторожные, ощупывающие взгляды. Вряд ли здесь хоть кто-то мог опознать его: странно было бы думать, что в этой тьмутаракани кто-то читает «Утренний вестник» или «Дело». Вот компанию, которой он владеет, знали все, и логотип знали: авиалинии, турагентства, страховые компании, даже благотворительная электричка для нуждающихся (в которой, правда, не было сидячих мест — но это только ради экономии), и еще реклама по телевизору; очень, кстати, хорошая отдача… В этот момент Люциус вспомнил, зачем, собственно, он сюда приехал, и обреченно ссутулился. Но тут же выпрямился, поднял голову и пошёл к единственному в доме подъезду — грязному и темному, впрочем, и сам дом не блистал изяществом и стройностью форм.

Лифт, конечно же, не работал. На лестнице воняло картофельными очистками и тухлой рыбой, а слышно было так хорошо, будто Люциус лично заглянул в каждую квартиру по пути наверх. Жизнь в этом доме кипела. На третьем этаже кто-то методично бил женщину, и та глухо стонала в такт ударам, на пятом хохотали и громко топали дети — кажется, играли в дикую охоту, на шестом истошно орал телевизор.

На седьмом Люциус остановился и вышел в длинный, захламленный всякой строительной ветошью коридор. Каждый шаг отдавался гулким эхом от бетонных стен. Нужная квартира находилась в самом торце, прямо у выхода на пожарную лестницу. На стене напротив жирными буквами кто-то вывел: «Варг-арг». Звонок не работал. Люциус глубоко вздохнул и занес руку, чтобы постучать, но тут дверь неожиданно распахнулась, и он отступил на шаг. С порога на Люциуса уставился хозяин квартиры; он смотрел спокойно и прямо, будто к нему каждый день заходят в гости транспортные магнаты. Люциус знал его. Они не виделись полсотни лет. Нет, меньше, конечно, но…

— Надо же, — сказал Ремус Люпин. — Ну что ж, входите, раз пришли.

Люциус молча кивнул и шагнул в полутьму квартиры.

— Выпить не предлагаю — нечего, — Люпин опустился в продавленное, явно любимое кресло возле письменного стола, указав Люциусу на колченогий табурет. — Садитесь.

Здесь просто-таки изо всех дыр глядела нищета, такая ужасная, что Люциус не мог поверить глазам. Наследник — пусть бывший, — семейства крупных промышленников, да в конце концов, оборотень — и здесь?! В этой дыре? Такое даже в голове не укладывалось. Люциус с подозрением взглянул на покрытое жирными пятнами сиденье табурета и покачал головой. Жалко костюм.

— Я лучше постою.

Люпин смотрел на него снизу вверх изжелта-серыми глазами, на его лице застыло странное выражение — смесь сочувствия и презрения. Грязное окно не пропускало много света, но Люциус наконец смог рассмотреть гостеприимного хозяина, рассмотреть и ужаснуться еще больше. Даже думать не хотелось, из какого мусорного бака Люпин достал те лохмотья, что были на нем надеты. А руки…

— Вы пришли ко мне по какому-то делу? — вежливо осведомился Люпин.

— Почему ты… вы… Почему вы здесь живете, в этой забытой всеми Богами трущобе? — Люциус огляделся еще раз и брезгливо передернул плечами. — Вы же можете себе позволить все, что угодно. Даже если не в общине, то…

Люпин смотрел на него все так же спокойно, только сочувствия в глазах явно поубавилось.

— Вы за этим сюда заявились? Сообщить мне, что я живу недостаточно престижно?

— Нет, — Люциус растерялся. Все неправильно! Ведь в положении просителя сейчас он, а не Люпин. Гибкость и ум, никакого напора. Нужно потерпеть, ведь дело того стоит.

— Прошу прощения за бестактность, — примирительно продолжил он. — Мне нужна ваша…

Люпин молча ждал.

— …консультация, — закончил Люциус. — Мне нужно узнать способ, который поможет новичку войти в общину Псов и остаться в живых. Пережить испытание. Вам, должно быть, он известен.

Тишину, которая повисла после этого вопроса, можно было нарезать ножом и намазать на хлеб. Как джем. Люциус ждал, затаив дыхание, стараясь не выдать ни капли волнения. Безразличие, осанка. Подумаешь, деловой вопрос. Надо, и все.

— Не бесплатно, — добавил он, но Люпин даже бровью не повел. Он некоторое время сидел, изучающе рассматривая Люциуса, но потом резко встал.

— Итак, у вас обычный светский вопрос, между делом зашли спросить, так? — тихо спросил Люпин. Его глаза светились в полутьме желтым, и Малфой сглотнул — в горле неожиданно застрял неприятный, вязкий ком. — По дороге с работы домой заглянули?

Люциус открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но Люпин схватил его за локоть и как котенка поволок к выходу. Одной рукой он открыл дверь и вышвырнул Люциуса наружу, в коридор.

— Вон! — рявкнул Люпин и хлопнул тяжелой металлической дверью. Люциус опомнился и слабым голосом произнес:

— Дело в Драко… Пожалуйста!

Щелкнул замок.

— Мне нужна помощь, Драко может умереть, — безнадежно сказал Люциус, обращаясь к двери. — Его… Он… Откройте, я не могу говорить здесь!

У оборотней очень чуткий слух. Люпин наверняка слышал его. Даже если ушел обратно в комнату, к своему продавленному креслу, грязному окну и серым стенам. Оборотни не живут в многоэтажных домах отчасти и потому, что слышат даже то, о чем говорят соседи через два этажа сверху. Оборотни могут жить где захотят, но этот почему-то выбрал самый омерзительный медвежий угол! Люциус закусил губу и глубоко вздохнул.

— Пожалуйста, — повторил он. Его голос прозвучал как-то особенно жалко, Люциус скривился, но уходить ему было некуда. Люпин — единственный оборотень, которого он знал, и который при этом поддерживал контакты с обычными людьми. Можно и подождать. Когда-нибудь Люпину придется выйти отсюда.

Дверь тихонько скрипнула, открываясь.

— Заходите. Только не врите больше, — попросил Люпин.

Потом Люциус долго рассказывал о том, что случилось вчера вечером. О Драко, о дискотеке, на которую тот отправился вместе с друзьями, о звонке Астории, о разговоре с Тедом, который землей поклялся не говорить никому о том, что на Драко…

— …что на него напал оборотень, — Люциус опустил голову. Выщербины в полу складывались в узор, похожий больше на лабиринт. Блуждать и блуждать, не находя выхода, до конца дней своих, и никакие жертвы, никакие молитвы или оракулы не помогут. Что может, в конце концов, сравниться с этой великой честью? — И я не знаю, что мне делать.

Люпин кивнул. Что-то в его лице Люциусу показалось вдруг очень страшным. Не звериным — просто неживым, будто он сейчас разговаривал с трупом, подготовленным к сожжению. Будто Люпина давным-давно не стало. И к кому он сейчас пришел?

— Вы хотите, чтобы я помог Драко, так?

— Да, — с облегчением выдохнул Люциус.

Люпин встал.

— Вы хотите, чтобы никто не узнал о том, что Драко обратился, хотите, чтобы он остался законным наследником, а по полнолуниям будете прятать сына-оборотня в подвале? — его голос отдавал металлом. Люпин говорил все быстрее, четче, злее, и Люциус отшатнулся от него, как от зачумленного. — Хотите, чтобы он не дрался с грязнокровкой за место в стае, как все, обойти божественную благодать? Прокатить ее с ветерком, так?

Люпин расхохотался, и только сейчас Люциус увидел в нем Пса — священного воина, получившего имя, несущего в себе волю Богов, проводника смерти. На секунду Люпин преобразился: на месте нищего неудачника появился герой из древних сказаний, скрывающийся от мира. А потом он замолчал и опустил голову, словно ничего и не было. Волшебство кончилось.

— Конечно, нападавшего никто не смог опознать, — сказал Люпин спокойным голосом, будто и не смеялся только что, не кричал. — Оборотень появился, разорвал нескольких и исчез, как по волшебству. А Драко отделался царапиной. Сейчас он лежит дома в горячке, и…

— И у меня есть три дня до того, как за ним придут, — мертвым голосом закончил за него Люциус.

Повисло молчание.

— Он мой единственный наследник, — добавил Люциус. — Вы сами знаете, что это значит для меня. Мое дело… Мы с женой уже не молоды.

— Мне было пять, когда оборотень напал на нас в саду, прямо возде дома, убил моего отца, а меня укусил, — сказал Люпин, глядя себе под ноги. — Никто никого, конечно, не искал — почетная смерть, дар Богов, нужно быть благодарным… Фирма моего отца пошла с торгов, а я… Мне повезло. Знаете, кто купил контрольный пакет акций? По дешевке, конечно. Знаете? Абраксас Малфой.

Люциус задержал дыхание.

— Но я не…

— Теперь подумайте, с какой стати мне помогать вам, Малфой? Драко всего-то надо будет выстоять в поединке с младшим членом стаи, он взрослый мальчик, сколько ему?

— Шестнадцать, — еле слышно пробормотал Люциус.

— Он взрослый, — с упором произнес Люпин.

«Драко не выживет, он никогда в жизни не дрался, если честно, он просто трус», — хотел сказать Люциус, но вместо этого кивнул. Идея пришла неожиданно, просто ниоткуда.

— Это не мой отец натравил на вас оборотня. Я могу это доказать. Мне кажется, мы с вами — жертвы одного, общего врага.

Люпин устало пожал плечами и опустился в кресло. Он щелкнул выключателем, зажег торшер, и по комнате поплыли, качаясь, тени.

— Я не знаю, — сказал он наконец. — Мне надо подумать.

— Ради моего сына. Не ради меня.

Люпин крепко зажмурился, будто эти слова причинили ему боль.

— Уходите, Малфой. Я вам позвоню.

— Когда?

— Завтра. Обещаю. Я помогу вам. Но не сегодня.

Сердце стучало как ненормальное. Люциус сбежал вниз, не чувствуя ни вони, ни мерзкого шума, все вокруг казалось красивым и полным жизни. И даже свастика на двери «бентли» и измазанное чем-то желтым лобовое стекло не испортили ему настроения. Отмоют. Деньги могут отмыть все. Люциус завел машину, зачем-то громко просигналил, развернулся, сбив столбик ограды, и рванул домой.

У него появилась очень слабая, но все-таки надежда.


	2. День второй

Люциус проснулся слишком рано — кажется, еще и четырех не было. Он принципиально не держал часов в спальне, но тусклая серость за окном выдавала, что скоро, очень скоро наступит утро. Спать, несмотря на усталость, совсем не хотелось. Люциус и заснул-то с трудом — вертелся, перебирая варианты, обдумывая и продумывая, но проснулся легко, словно от толчка в бок. Время летело слишком стремительно, и было глупо тратить его на сон. Люциус протер глаза, вылез из-под одеяла, накинул халат и отправился в кабинет. Паркет приятно холодил босые ноги. Лето выдалось жарким даже здесь, на островах.

Бумаги отца лежали в сейфе за картиной. После его смерти Люциус долго перебирал их и оставил самые важные, а остальное спрятал. На всякий случай. Раньше не приходилось их подымать, хватало отцовского блокнота с пометками и кодом. Отец умер от ветряной оспы — заразился от Драко. Слишком быстро умер.

Люциус отпер кабинет. Сюда не имел доступа никто — ни Нарцисса, ни Драко, ни слуги, сновавшие по дому туда-сюда. Убирали в кабинете только под присмотром Люциуса и очень быстро. Здесь пахло табаком и лавандовым одеколоном, как и тридцать лет назад. Будто время остановилось, Абраксас Малфой еще жив и в силе, и Люциусу не надо ни за что отвечать. Иногда в кабинете можно было помечтать и об этом.

Но не сейчас.

Шифр, открывающий сейф, простой: день рождения Драко, а еще раньше — его собственный день рождения. Но сейчас Люциус не сможет сказать сыну, как ему когда-то сказал отец: «Попробуй, открой его», не сможет передать код шифра и визитку управляющего делами. Люциус закусил губу, повернул диск замка — тот едва слышно щелкал. Не нужно думать об этом. Сделанного не воротишь, нужно браться за то, что в силах изменить.

Как хорошо, когда все слуги спят. Никто не будет надоедать: «Что желаете, сэр?» или «Вам не стоит так долго засиживаться за работой, сэр. Ваше здоровье может пострадать, сэр». Нарцисса никогда не беспокоила его такими глупыми вопросами, но Люциус подозревал, что слуг к нему отправляла именно она. Он никогда не выяснял этого, но сразу прекращал работу. Это означало, что он слишком надолго задержался здесь, в кабинете, и стоило вернуться к нормальной жизни — хотя бы на пару часов перед сном.

Люциус отбрасывал в сторону папку за папкой. Приход-расход за тридцать первый год, рекламный бюджет «Малфой Эйрлайнз» за тридцать третий, какие-то дурацкие паспорта на накрышники — неоновые трубки на верхушках зданий устарели уже на пару десятилетий, сейчас их никто не использует… Люциус нервно скомкал твердую вощеную бумагу с цветными иллюстрациями и чертежами. Он искал совсем другие вещи. Давно пора выбросить эти сентиментальные свидетельства его любви к отцу. Как раз и повод появился.

Бумажку с шифром он нашел случайно, в папке с бюджетами филиалов. Отец будто знал, что в расходах на представительство никто не станет рыться — это слишком уныло даже для промышленных шпионов. Шифр лёгкий, просто-таки книжный — Люциус знал его с детства, первые буквы алфавита заменяются на последние, и наоборот. И цифры тоже.

«50,1%. Доверительное управление. Т.Р. — 4,9%. Собрание 28-го», — гласил обрывок, написанный на школьной разлинованной бумаге. Наверняка из его тетради лист и вырвали. Вроде бы ничего особенного, но именно такой пакет акций отец купил тогда, в восемнадцатом, когда компания родителей Люпина рухнула в одночасье. Самому Люциусу тогда было едва ли одиннадцать, и он как раз отправился в закрытую школу…

Люциус задумался. Практически, этот обрывок нельзя считать доказательством, вообще ничем нельзя считать. Но Т.Р. с жалкими пятью процентами… это, конечно, тоже ничего не значит. Отец тогда вел дела Господина и управлял его собственностью, но… Это надо было запомнить. Пока что просто обратить на это внимание. Люциус осторожно достал из ящика стола отцовский блокнот. Бумажка с фразой, записанной аккуратным, с резким наклоном влево почерком отца, жгла кончики пальцев. Люциус тяжело вздохнул, сунул записку в блокнот и спрятал его обратно в стол. Нужно было найти еще что-нибудь. Этого мало.

Но больше не нашлось ничего. Ни единого письма или записки, не говоря уж о документах или договорах. И чего он ждал — что отец оставит нотариально заверенную копию договора о сотрудничестве с… оборотнем, что ли? Или с кем-нибудь другим? Люциус фыркнул и отбросил со лба волосы. Распущенные, они мешали, лезли в глаза, путались в бумагах, но Люциус принципиально не стриг их с того дня, как принял наследство, только подравнивал. Это была, можно сказать, традиция.

Когда Люциус наконец разобрал все бумаги, каждую папку просмотрел по два раза, на столе неприятно задребезжал телефон. За окном уже было совсем светло — несколько часов пролетели совершенно незаметно.

— Мистер Риддл просит вас явиться к нему для беседы, — уныло сообщил из трубки Макнейр, доверенный помощник Господина. Люциус никогда не мог понять, откуда у этого здоровенного, дикого на вид детины взялся такой скучный и заунывный, как у учителя географии, голос.

— Хорошо, Макнейр, передайте, что я вскоре буду.

Люциус повесил трубку. Некоторое время он молча сидел, крепко переплетя пальцы, и смотрел в окно. Потом снова поднял трубку и набрал номер.

— Детективное агентство «Долиш и родственники» слушает, — раздался на том конце провода звонкий девичий голос.

— Аманда, это Малфой говорит. Передай Джону, что я хочу к нему заехать сегодня, вероятно, в обед, — сказал Люциус, выслушал обязательные охи, ахи и заверения, что его-то уж будут ждать когда угодно, хоть ночью, и положил трубку.

У него появилась идея. Очень странная — ведь Люциус никогда не увлекался детективами, расследования казались ему скучными, а большинство мелких дел вроде узнавания подноготной своих подчиненных или партнеров доставались Долишу. Но сейчас он чувствовал себя сыщиком из популярных романов. Очень азартно, но и страшновато. Хотя именно это и давало возможность хотя бы чуть-чуть отодвинуть в сторону ту давящую обреченность, когда Драко…

Люциус поднялся и вышел из кабинета. Большой особняк сейчас мешал, коридоры путались, хотя Люциус знал этот дом как свои пять пальцев. Из-под двери спальни Драко пробивался свет, как будто лампы там горели и сейчас.

Нарцисса спала навзничь в кресле у окна, Драко так и лежал в беспамятстве, бледный до синевы, и ночник над кроватью действительно светил, бросая неприятные блики на покрытое испариной лицо. Люциус неслышно подошел к кровати и выключил свет.

— Снова не спал?

Нарцисса тихонько подошла и встала рядом. Люциус взял ее за руку, и она слабо пожала его пальцы.

— Я просто рано встал, — попытался оправдаться он.

— Ты доверяешь Люпину? Думаешь, он и правда поможет?

— Нет, — ответил Люциус, вспомнив, как говорил ему отец: «Не доверяй Риддлу. Никому не доверяй». — Но я надеюсь.

— Ты уходишь?

— Да. Еду к Господину, потом… тоже по делам.

Нарцисса глубоко вздохнула, наклонилась над сыном, вытирая пот с его лба.

— Боги вседержители, — прошептала она. — Пошлите нам хоть немного милосердия.

Люциус криво усмехнулся. Это очень вряд ли.

Позже он ехал по городу, мимо мелькали высокие каменные здания, и, несмотря на то, что час пик давно остался позади, центр оставался полностью во власти пробок. Серый «бентли» полз как черепаха, и ничем нельзя было этому помочь. Люциус вздохнул: казалось, даже затылок Тони Гольдштейна, молодого, но очень серьезного водителя, излучал неодобрение. Машина снова сияла чистотой, и даже погнутый бампер успели заменить, но Тони был очень недоволен, хоть и ни слова не сказал. Люциусу даже на минутку стало стыдно.

— Извините за бампер, Тони, там такой район, улочки…

— Ничего страшного, сэр, — осуждающе ответил Тони и аккуратно свернул на парковку.

Люциус никогда не мог понять, что нашел Господин в этом здании. Оно было варварски уродливым. Построенное несколько десятков лет назад на месте заброшенных терм здание возвышалось над окрестными домами тяжелым, безобразным скопищем кубов из мрамора, стекла и металла. Новомодный стиль — окна во всю стену и фигуры позолоченных кэльпи, свисающие с углов крыши. Но Господину здание понравилось так сильно, что он целиком выкупил его и даже оформил покупку на собственное имя, что случалось с ним крайне редко. Наверное, что-то в нем задело его за живое. Люциус вошел в просторный холл, поздоровался с охранниками и пошагал к лифту.

Кабинет Господин оборудовал на самом верхнем этаже. По ощущениям, лифт полз медленно, тяжело, хотя Люциус знал, что это не так. Голова закружилась от перегрузок, но тут лифт замедлил ход, звякнул звонок, и двери медленно отворились. Пентхаус. Возле лифта стоял Руквуд — видимо, только что с аудиенции. Они с Люциусом обменялись короткими кивками. Поговаривали, что Руквуд готовил для Господина какую-то вакцину, которая позволила бы ему получить силу чистокровного оборотня, но, кажется, успеха пока не добился.

Тяжелая дверь приемной отворилась.

— А, мистер Малфой, — грустно поприветствовал его Макнейр. — Вас уже ждут. Входите не мешкая.

Кабинет Риддла — со старинной мебелью, писчими принадлежностями позднеримских времен, бархатными портьерами — навевал на Люциуса тоску всегда, а сейчас особенно.

— Садись. — Риддл указал на кресло возле стола рукой в черной шелковой рукавичке. Ходили слухи, что под рукавицей он прячет сросшиеся пальцы — врожденное уродство, — но никто не знал точно. Никто не видел его без рукавицы. Риддл не оторвался от газеты, которую читал, даже взгляда не поднял. Люциус послушно опустился в кресло. Повисла неудобная пауза.

— Я хотел поздравить тебя, — в конце концов, заговорил Господин и отложил газету.

— Спасибо, сэр. Но по какому поводу? — осторожно ответил Люциус. Он, конечно, подозревал, но…

— Твой сын получил божественный дар, он в числе избранных, разве не стоит поздравить тебя с этим?

«Ну и мразь! Нашел чему радоваться», — подумал Люциус, но послушно улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Это большая честь, сэр.

Риддл уставился на него черными, как переспелые вишни, глазами. Говорили еще, что он умеет читать мысли — и, конечно же, врали. Просто Господин был очень проницательным, и стоило больших усилий обманывать его. Сейчас, видимо, он что-то заподозрил.

— Но ты, кажется, совсем не рад, — сказал он, поджав и без того тонкие губы.

— Как вы узнали? — Люциус попытался сменить тему, обычно это ему удавалось. Господин сейчас начнет рассказывать, как он всеведущ…

— Я обо всем знаю, тебе пора бы привыкнуть к этому, — веско сообщил Риддл. — Ничто не может от меня скрыться.

И действительно, заговорил о себе. Прекрасно. Так и надо. Только одни Боги знали, как Люциусу это все надоело. Риддл был полезен, наверное, когда отец во время кризиса едва не разорился, но сейчас он только отбирал деньги и время.

— Ты, вероятно, волнуешься за свою фирму, Люциус? — продолжил Риддл. — Не стоит. Я обо всем позабочусь. Все пройдет идеально, никаких волнений на бирже, будь уверен, я прослежу за этим.

В этот момент у Люциуса по спине потекла холодная, омерзительно медленная капля пота. Все стало яснее ясного. Он медленно кивнул, стараясь изо всех сил держать лицо, но сил на это едва хватало. Больше всего сейчас хотелось вскочить, схватить Риддла за горло и встряхнуть — так, чтобы челюсти лязгнули.

— Я полностью уверен в вас, сэр, — сказал Люциус, понизив голос, чтобы тот не сорвался.

— Ну и прекрасно. Мне и так достаточно досаждают служители этого дурацкого огненного ордена, чтобы я беспокоился еще и о тех, кто мне служит. Можешь идти, Люциус, я хотел, чтобы ты знал: с моей стороны можешь ожидать максимальной поддержки, и так будет всегда, пока ты остаешься верным мне.

Люциус встал. Ему все еще хотелось разбить Риддлу лицо об этот сияющий полировкой стол, разбить так, чтобы нос сплющился в блин, но нужно было сдерживаться. Этот момент, наверное, был самым важным в его жизни. Он еще раз кивнул, развернулся и вышел, не попрощавшись. С Господином никто не прощался — тот считал это дурной приметой.

В лифте Люциусу пришлось призвать всю свою выдержку еще раз. Он посмотрел в тусклый зрачок видеокамеры, спрятанной в углу, улыбнулся и отбросил волосы назад. Закричал он уже в машине. Закричал и стукнул кулаком по двери.

— Все в порядке, сэр? — спросил чопорный Гольдштейн.

— Нет, не в порядке, разве не видно? — рявкнул Малфой, но тут же исправился: — Не слишком хорошо, Тони, прошу прощения, я был резок.

— Не стоит извинений, сэр. Вам звонили, некто Люпин.

— Он оставил телефон?

— Нет, сказал, что перезвонит позже, — сообщил Тони. — Вы собираетесь домой?

— Мне нужно к Долишу, и если Люпин перезвонит, пока я буду там, скажите, пусть остается на линии, а сами зовите меня. Срочно.

Путь до офиса детектива оказался гораздо короче. То ли пробки рассосались, то ли удаленность от центра сыграла свою роль, но Тони уже через десять минут припарковался у невысокого жилого дома, одну из квартир в котором занимало детективное агентство. Но здесь не было даже таблички у подъезда — просто следовало знать адрес.

— Сразу зовите меня, — напомнил Люциус и вышел из машины.

— О, мистер Малфой! — Джон Долиш, вечно рассеянный, носивший один и тот же коричневый плащ, даже летом, играющий дурачка Долиш, который мог, тем не менее, найти любую мелочь, встречал Люциуса уже на пороге. Как-никак, самый денежный клиент.

— Доброе утро, Джон. День, вернее. Ведь уже день? — Люциус знал, что ему придется потратить время на ничего не значащие разговоры, для Долиша это был почти что ритуал. Аманда подала кофе, Долиш рассказывал какую-то забавную историю, приключившуюся с его тетушкой, Люциус невпопад кивал и думал, каким же странным получается детектив с его участием. Убийца известен, только ниточек к нему нет. Увы, никто не напишет такой книги, а если и напишет, вряд ли сможет продать.

— Да, именно так она и сказала, — Долиш рассмеялся. — Но вы ведь приехали не затем, чтобы слушать мои байки, мистер Малфой. Расскажите, что вас привело? Чем я могу помочь?

Люциус перевел дыхание. Он уже много раз повторял про себя эту речь, но сейчас, когда надо было произнести ее вслух, едва не растерял все слова. Очень, очень осторожно. Долиш весьма умен, он, конечно, ничего не скажет, но догадается, если только…

— Мне нужно, чтобы вы нашли виновника нападения на Алана Люпина в октябре восемнадцатого года, — наконец выдавил Люциус.

Долиш молчал некоторое время.

— Оборотни, говорите? — он покачал головой. — Помню этот случай. Я тогда работал в полиции… Безнадежно. Никто не станет заниматься подобными вещами. Святотатство, дела общины… Безнадежно.

— И вы не станете? — упавшим голосом спросил Люциус.

Долиш поднялся из-за стола, подошел к окну, посмотрел на припаркованный у дома «бентли».

— Я стану, — ответил он. — Но это и вам станет… в круглую сумму.

— В расходах себя не стесняйте.

— Если бы дело было только в деньгах, — начал Долиш, но тут в кабинет влетел… нет, степенно вошел Тони. Только быстрое дыхание выдавало, что он до этого бежал.

— Сэр, на линии вас ожидает… — начал он.

— Бегу. Джон, выпишите счет, передайте мне факсом, и я оплачу задаток хоть сегодня. Мне пора, — Люциус выпалил это на одном дыхании, выбегая следом за Тони.

Люпин — это было самое важное на данный момент.

Захлопнув за собой дверь, Люциус схватил трубку.

— Слушаю!

— Мистер Малфой, — голос Люпина звучал как сквозь вату, слишком мягко и вкрадчиво из-за помех. — Я готов встретиться и обсудить варианты.

— Где и когда? — коротко ответил Люциус, прижал плечом трубку к уху, достал из кармана сюртука ручку и заглянул за сиденье — там, кажется, раньше лежал блокнот.

— Вряд ли я смогу выделить время днем и вечером сегодня. Если вас устроит, то только после полуночи.

— Меня устроит любое время.

Люпин закашлялся — а может, засмеялся.

— Площадь Кесаря Августа, 12. Просто приезжайте, это дом моего друга. Я буду ждать.

И положил трубку.

Люциус, который только сейчас нашел бумагу, вздохнул и записывать ничего не стал.

— Отвезите меня домой, Тони. Кажется, мне нужно хорошенько выспаться, — сказал он и устало откинулся на сиденье.

Слишком много всего на сегодня. Слишком много. Но Люциус знал точно: все самое трудное еще ждет впереди.


	3. День третий

В полночь будильник, который пришлось взять у слуги, мерзко запищал, Люциус подпрыгнул, выдохнул с облегчением и в который раз порадовался, что у него и Нарциссы разные спальни. Хотя она все равно вряд ли спала — скорее, сидела у постели Драко, но все равно Люциус почему-то не хотел, чтобы она знала, куда он направляется.

Он быстро оделся и бросил взгляд в зеркало: бледное, помятое со сна лицо, круги под глазами. Люциус поморщился. Стоило хотя бы умыться, но дело не терпело отлагательств. Он надеялся, что Тони уже уехал домой: брать шофера с собой и заставлять его ждать ночью неизвестно где непорядочно, а таксисты слишком болтливы.

Люциус старался спускаться в гараж тихо — осторожно ступал по паркету и вздрагивал, когда тот неожиданно скрипел. Потом спускался по лестнице. Слуги уходили домой около одиннадцати — вряд ли кто-нибудь остался сейчас. Люциус почему-то опасался кого-нибудь встретить, хотя он бы вряд ли смог внятно объяснить, почему. Он и раньше ездил по делам ночью — в основном, по просьбам Господина, но тогда он ничуть не боялся, даже если дружеская помощь с его стороны оказывались чересчур рискованной. Особенно тогда, с этим букмекером в прошлом году… Люциус передернул плечами. Это было очень неприятное дело, с какими-то прогнозами гонок, а может, вообще пророчествами Сивиллы — но Господин очень хотел заполучить их, и тогда все сорвалось… Удивительно, что ему вообще помогли, а ведь могли и не отмазать. И быть ему тогда среди каких-нибудь ежегодных жертв. Добровольно-принудительная честь.

Но сейчас все иначе. Не обычное одолжение — по сути, поручение, конечно, за которое он не будет нести ответственности, а шаг в сторону, рискованный и, наверное, опрометчивый. Но Люциус уже все взвесил. Он завел мотор многострадального «бентли», очень осторожно тронулся и выехал на улицу. Гараж открывался бесшумно, а от дома до ворот было достаточно далеко.

Люциус включил фары, только отъехав от дома подальше. Его грызла непривычная паранойя — а вдруг кто-то заметил его отъезд? Вдруг кто-то прослушивает его телефон? Например, Макнейр — сидит в приемной, зевает и записывает, и ему совершенно безразлично, будет ли он, Люциус Малфой, жить или умрет. Он сверился с картой и свернул налево, к центру. Страх прошел так же внезапно, как и появился; Люциусу вдруг стало все равно, что он потеряет — после того, на что, по сути, он решился, все казалось мелочью. Если Господин узнает, то будет в бешенстве, — и пусть! Люциус хотел бы, чтобы тот лопнул от злости, как пузырь, переполненный желчью. Не зря отец предупреждал, что Риддлу нельзя доверять. Такая далеко идущая комбинация. И, конечно, никакой паники не будет. Риддл купит все сам под шумок, опустив цену всего лишь до приятного ему самому уровня. Интересно, почему именно сейчас? Почему не позже, не раньше? Ответ пришел сам собой: Драко еще слишком молод, чтобы представлять угрозу, а новые наследники, когда им с женой за сорок? Они же не друиды и не индийские аскеты, которые, говорят, сохраняют молодость лет до ста. Очень маловероятно.

Периодически Люциус останавливался и заглядывал в карту. Площадь Кесаря Августа — смутно знакомый адрес. Кажется, еще до кризиса в тех местах начали застройку фешенебельного квартала, но потом, когда кризис нанес свой безжалостный удар, бросили дома непроданными, и те так и остались догнивать. Кое-где жили состоятельные люди, успевшие купить дорогое жилье, которое продать теперь не было никакой возможности, кое-какие дома заняли под храмы общины жрецов, а некоторые так и стояли заброшенными.

Двенадцатый дом был искусно спрятан между двух соседних особняков — густые заросли, одинаковый кованый забор. Пришлось останавливаться и искать ворота, открывать их вручную — ни о какой автоматике и речи не шло, — а потом закрывать их за собой, заехав внутрь.

Здесь было очень, очень тихо. Люциус постоял, прислушиваясь. Дом темной громадой возвышался над ним. Единственным источником света были фары «бентли», и казалось немыслимым выключить их. Тогда вообще ничего видно не будет. Люпин не мог не услышать, как к дому подъехала машина — почему же он не выходит его встречать?

Люциус уже собирался ехать обратно, и поскорее, когда на крыльце замерцал огонек свечи — или тусклой масляной лампы, почти как из арабских сказок. Люциус погасил фары и вышел из машины. Люпин весь скрывался в темноте, огонек выхватывал только часть лица и руку, как в театре, на постановке какой-нибудь мистической новеллы. Блеснули светлые глаза.

— Наконец-то, — выдохнул Люциус.

— Идемте, — негромко ответил Люпин и шагнул назад, унося за собой свет. Люциус взбежал на крыльцо, чудом не споткнувшись, и пошел за ним следом.

— Осторожно, — прошептал Люпин, остановившись в тесном, но длинном и терявшемся в темноте холле. — На входе установили сигнализацию, она запускается от шума. Но электричества здесь нет. Мы так и не разобрались, что это. Она вопит сиреной, даже если заговорить в полный голос.

— Мы? — спросил вполголоса Люциус, осматриваясь. Заброшенный дом, давно нежилой, штукатурка осыпалась, кое-где висели сырые, потерявшие какой-либо цвет обрывки шпалер. Кажется, дорогих, шелковых.

— Я и Сириус, — коротко ответил Люпин и стал подниматься по лестнице.

Большой зал наверху казался более обитаемым: в камине тлели угли, на кривоногую козетку кто-то бросил шерстяной тканый плед с узорами, к огню было придвинуто кресло, очень похожее на то, продавленное, из квартиры Люпина.

— Есть всего два выхода из такой ситуации, как у вас, — сказал тот, устраиваясь в кресле поудобнее. — И вы не сможете на них никак повлиять. Первый — это, как вы понимаете, победить другого грязнокровку в открытом бою.

Люциус вздохнул. Значит, способ только один. Драко… неспособен. К сожалению.

— Не стоит заранее отказываться от этого варианта. — Люпин серьезно и печально посмотрел на Люциуса, как будто по-настоящему сопереживал ему. — Среди грязнокровных оборотней есть старые и немощные, от которых стая… община рада будет избавиться. Дело в баргестах, что они скажут. Гарм может выставить против Драко такого ненужного старика, который будет рад погибнуть в бою, а не в постели. Гарм вообще сторонник чисто символических испытаний, хороший человек — по-своему. Ангус или Шак… с ними будет сложнее. Про Фенрира я не буду говорить. Хорошо бы он вообще не заметил Драко.

Люциус плохо знал оборотней, только то, что они живут закрытой кастой, имеют божественные способности, посвящены Тому, кто приходит в тиши, многоликому божеству, властвовавшему надо всем обитаемым миром, кроме олимпийских вседержителей. Хель, Кали, Эрешкигаль, Аид, Геката — а других имен еще больше.

— Почему его нельзя просто принять в стаю? Драко мог бы…

Люпин усмехнулся.

— Если Пес укусит человека, и тот обратится, и потом укусит еще и еще, и войдет к женщине, и родит с ней сына-Пса, что будет? В конце времен не останется человека на земле. А что есть Пес без людей? Пастух без стада.

Он говорил, будто цитировал кого-то, с легкой насмешкой и горечью в голосе. Люциус вздрогнул. Сердце почему-то забилось быстрее.

— Очень строгие правила, очень суровое наказание, община сама приведет все в исполнение. В стае всегда должно быть одинаковое количество грязнокровок-мужчин, потому что чистокровные могут контролировать свой гнев, а мы — нет. Мы — фактор риска, мусор под их ногами, бешеное, тупое мясо. Так было и будет всегда.

Люпин замолчал и закрыл глаза.

— А второй вариант? — нетерпеливо спросил Люциус.

— Второй проще, — не открывая глаз, произнес Люпин. — Если кто-то из грязнокровок гибнет, кандидата принимают на его место без испытаний.

Люциус затаил дыхание. Было что-то еще, что-то, о чем оборотень не сказал ему.

— Но?.. — уточнил Люциус. Это самое «но» явственно прозвучало в конце фразы.

— Он будет парией, — спокойно ответил Люпин и пристально посмотрел ему в глаза. Это был очень странный, ищущий взгляд, будто бы Люпин ожидал увидеть на месте Люциуса совершенно другого человека, и ожидал напрасно. — Как я. Почти, — поправился он, заметив изумление Люциуса, — у меня был Сириус, и Ангус Черный до сих пор не может простить мне, что я увел его племянника из общины. Но у Драко никого не будет, так что лучше бы он дрался. Я попробую поговорить с Гармом, может, меня даже выслушают…

Люциус встал. Его изнутри душило странное чувство, болезненно-сладкое: он хотел одновременно убить человека, сидевшего перед ним, и рассказать ему все, что смог узнать. Убить потому, что это был способ номер два, и Люциус на секунду пожалел, что не взял с собой оружия. Только вот оборотни невероятно быстрые и сильные, даже в человеческом облике, и попасть в него надо очень точно. Про серебряные пули, наверное, байки, лишь бы просто ранить его… Но рассказать хотелось сильнее, это было почти физически больно — знать такую омерзительную тайну и не поделиться ею. Ядовитое рукопожатие римского патриция. Чума. Испанка. Оно само ползло наружу.

— У меня нет точных доказательств, — приглушенным голосом, с ненавистью проговорил Люциус. — Но я знаю, кто виноват. Это Томас Марволо Риддл, в обоих случаях. Я землю готов есть, что это он. Сначала устранил Алана Люпина, чтобы отец выкупил его фирму, а потом убрал с дороги моего наследника. Псы не могут ничем владеть, все это знают. Мне ничего не останется, кроме как принять в семью того, на кого Господин укажет. Я не могу пойти против него открыто. И все. Моя фирма, дело моей жизни, моей семьи в его руках навсегда. А я идиот, какой же я идиот, надо было сразу догадаться, я…

В какую-то секунду Люпин оказался рядом, почти вплотную, лицом к лицу. Казалось, Люциус сказал что-то, неожиданно правильное. Нужное и настоящее, чего тот ждал.

— Я знал, — прошептал Люпин и вдруг будто вспыхнул изнутри — счастливо улыбнулся, вновь превратившись из неудачника в героя; завораживающее превращение, у Люциуса перехватило дыхание, он не мог даже пошевельнуться.

— Ты совсем другой. Ты осторожный, а он был безрассудным храбрецом. Ты холодный, а он просто пылал. Ты себе на уме, а он стыдился скрытности. Почему же… так? — продолжал Люпин, не отводя глаз. Он оставался таким же, как и всегда — мягкий взгляд, спокойное лицо — но огонь в нем продолжал гореть, будто признание Люциуса зажгло в нем что-то давно угасшее. Изменив его безвозвратно.

— Кто — он? — хрипло спросил Люциус, не в силах отвести взгляд. Как магия Бельтайна: можно не верить, но объяснить ее нельзя, она просто есть, невзирая ни на что.

— Неважно, — сказал Люпин почти неслышно. — Уходи. Сейчас. Немедленно. Я… все-таки не девочка-институтка.

Уйти. Сейчас. Люциус открыл рот, собираясь задать какой-то ничего не значащий, глупый вопрос, но забыл его в ту же секунду. Он не знал, что делать дальше, как быть. Действительно, уйти? Люциус сделал шаг, но, кажется, не в ту сторону, натолкнулся на Люпина, и в тот момент у него окончательно вылетело из головы все, что случилось до этого. И Драко, и Риддл, и все прочее.

Это было… бешено. Поцелуи, вырванные с мясом пуговицы рубашки, прикосновения, жадные и отчаянные, и Люциуса не оставляло ощущение, что Люпин цепляется за него, как за последнюю соломинку. Но все равно голову кружило дико, и даже то, что будет потом, не пугало.

— Не бойся, — будто догадавшись, зашептал Люпин, проведя по его спине жесткой, горячей ладонью, оглаживая ягодицы странно нежным жестом.

— Я не боюсь, — Люциус мотнул головой, и, поддавшись какому-то странному чувству, прижал Люпина к себе.

Дальше все было как в тумане — плед, брошенный на пол, какой-то крем, торопливые, жадные касания, боль, боль, смешанная с удовольствием, твердые пальцы, умело охватившие член именно тогда, когда это стало просто-таки необходимо, невероятное чувство принадлежности друг другу, которого Люциус ни разу до этого не испытывал. Когда свет перед глазами мигнул и сменился бесконечной, наполненной звездами темнотой, а Люпин едва слышно выдохнул и прижался крепче, Люциус впервые в жизни почувствовал себя абсолютно свободным и живым. Он знал, что это ненадолго, но все равно. Словно Боги спустились на землю и подарили ему маленькую каплю свободы, которая не положена людям с предопределенной Мойрами судьбой. Он уснул там же, на полу, не думая ни о чем.

Люциус приоткрыл глаза и тут же крепко зажмурился: яркий свет лился из высокого окна, бил прямо в лицо, ослеплял. Уже утро. Так быстро. Люциус приподнялся и застонал: ему все-таки было не двадцать, и ночь на жестком деревянном полу дала о себе знать.

— В твоей машине звонил телефон, — послышался знакомый голос. Люпин, уже одетый в свои ужасные штопанные тряпки, сидел на подоконнике соседнего окна и смотрел на улицу. — Долго звонил.

— О боги, Нарцисса, наверное, волнуется, — Люциус неловко поднялся и начал одеваться. Ему почему-то стало неудобно расхаживать голым при Люпине. Вообще все это было как-то внезапно. Если бы магия действительно существовала, он бы, наверное, хотел отмотать время назад и… Нет, наверное, все, что должно произойти, и так бы случилось, как ни колдуй. Тем более, что магия — полное вранье для идиотов.

Люпин повернул голову и посмотрел на него. Улыбнулся — слабо, едва заметно, а потом легко спрыгнул с высокого подоконника. Вот уж у кого точно не болит спина.

— Ты говорил вчера о Риддле, — начал он. — Ты уверен, что это он натравил на Драко оборотня?

— Я говорил, что и доказательств у меня нет, — уклончиво ответил Люциус. — Но то, что он мне сказал… Понимаешь, я даже не смогу внятно объяснить, почему я в этом уверен, просто знаю и все!

Неожиданно для себя он рассердился. Люпин, кажется, даже удивился, бросил сочувственный взгляд.

— И еще я попросил детектива, очень хорошего детектива, проверить обстоятельства смерти твоего отца! Полиция ведь не стала разбираться, правда? Он обещал, что найдет виновника. И тогда мы будем знать точно, но сейчас я ничего нового тебе не скажу!

Люпин ссутулился, дернул плечами, отвернулся. Может, не стоило говорить с ним так резко?

— Телефон снова звонит, спустись, возьми трубку, — хрипло пробормотал он. — Только не шуми внизу, сигнализация будет орать.

Глубоко вздохнув, Люциус развернулся и пошел к двери, ведущей на лестницу. Половицы омерзительно поскрипывали под его шагами. Нет, так все-таки нельзя. Гордость гордостью, а Люпин еще понадобится. И потом… он, кажется, все-таки стоящий человек.

В дверях Люциус остановился, обернулся и посмотрел на Люпина. Тот снова сидел на подоконнике, обхватив руками колено. Как же начать?

— Э-э-э… Я… Короче, я не хотел тебя обидеть. Извини. Но как современный человек я отказываюсь считать тебя сверхъестественным существом!

Люпин вдруг широко улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— В этом мы сходимся, Малфой. Я тоже отказываюсь считать себя сверхъестественным. Иди, кто-то очень хочет с тобой поговорить. Уже третий раз звонят.

Это была не Нарцисса, как Люциус опасался, а Долиш.

— Мало, но зацепки есть. Это не телефонный разговор, мистер Малфой, — сказал он своим обычным вечно извиняющимся и одновременно раздражающим до печенок тоном. — Приезжайте на угол Серых пастырей и Тополиной, на первом этаже новостройки есть отличная римская пиццерия. Я буду вас там ждать к полудню.

— Хорошо, — ответил Люциус и положил трубку. Он некоторое время посидел в остывшей за ночь машине, закрыв глаза. Зацепки есть, это отлично. Но что если они укажут вовсе не на Риддла? Если они укажут на отца? Если Люциус ошибся в своих подозрениях, если ему просто показалось, что Риддл на что-то намекает? Нет, быть не может. Это наверняка он.

— Где же эти хогмэновы улицы? — Люциус полез в бардачок за картой. Как никогда ему не хватало Тони. Тот бы сказал: «Разумеется, знаю, сэр», и они бы уже поехали, нигде не путаясь, без единого лишнего поворота. Карта запиралась и выдавать свои тайны вовсе не хотела. Хоть звони Долишу и предлагай какое-нибудь более знакомое место, вроде «Тауэра» или более демократичного, но все-таки слишком экзотичного «Перунова огня». Но Люциус хотя бы знал, где они находятся.

Когда он поднял голову, возле машины стоял Люпин.

— Жена? — спросил он.

Люциус вылез наружу, внезапно налетевший ветер рванул карту из пальцев, и он едва успел подхватить ее.

— Нет… Слушай, ты не знаешь, где улица Серых пастырей?

— Знаю. Это на юго-востоке, вот, почти пригород.

Люциус вдруг решился. Даже если он поступит неправильно сейчас, все равно это сыграет в его пользу. Честность и открытость иногда тоже нужны. Ну и… речь все-таки об отце Люпина. Это будет одолжение. Вложение. Инвестиция.

— А может, поедешь со мной, покажешь дорогу? Тебе все равно будет интересно — я встречаюсь со своим детективом.

Люпин изумленно уставился на него, покачал головой, потом осторожно улыбнулся.

— Ты меня удивляешь, Малфой. Я и не надеялся, что ты такое предложишь.

Люциус поднял брови, внутренне сжавшись. С ним нужно быть осторожнее. Гораздо осторожнее даже, чем с Риддлом. Тому можно было соврать. Люпину — нет. Честные люди гораздо лучше чувствуют ложь, чем те, кто любит несколько исказить факты.

— А как иначе? — ответил он. — Садись.

Заведя мотор, Люциус уже собрался стартовать, но вспомнил кое-что, поднял телефонную трубку и набрал знакомый номер.

— Нарси? Извини, я не ночевал… — начал он, но его перебили.

— Ты ведь ищешь, как помочь Драко? — спокойно спросила жена. — Занимайся этим и дальше и не беспокойся ни о чем. Спасибо, что позвонил. Драко все еще без сознания.

«Хоть бы у тебя получилось!» — буквально вопил ее тон. Хотелось бы, чтоб так и вышло. Люциус попрощался и положил трубку.

— Хорошая жена? — спросил Люпин.

— Самая лучшая, — серьезно ответил Люциус и неожиданно для себя смутился. — Ладно, поехали. Уже скоро двенадцать.

Как ни странно, им удалось добраться до нужного места довольно быстро. Люпин оказался хорошим штурманом, спокойным и снисходительным, и даже когда Люциуcа уже порядком достали эти бесконечные повороты, успокаивал его.

— Ты как с ребенком разговариваешь, — фыркнул он на очередное почти ласковое замечание.

— Это нормально. Ведь я преподаватель, — Люпин грустно усмехнулся. — Следующий поворот налево, перестраивайся.

— Разве оборотни работают?

— Я — да, — веско произнес Люпин. — По крайней мере, пытался. Когда они, эти тупицы, узнают, кто я такой, сразу подписывают приказ об увольнении. Боятся обвинений в святотатстве. Только один человек мне помог, и то… Оказался в итоге бессилен.

— Но ведь ты можешь брать все, что тебе нужно, просто так, — Люциус следил за дорогой, но краем глаза увидел, как перекосилось лицо Люпина, как он оскалился и втянул голову в плечи.

— Я лучше с голоду умру, чем буду кого-то грабить, — бросил он сквозь зубы и замолчал.

Люциус растерялся: штурман объявил забастовку (и чего такого сказал, подумаешь!), но тут «бентли» выехал на перекресток, знак над которым показывал, что это улица Тополиная, по правой стороне мелькнула вывеска пиццерии. Кажется, приехали. За одним из столиков на улице виднелся знакомый коричневый плащ. Долиш помахал рукой — сразу, конечно же, узнал машину.

— Начнем сначала, — повел разговор Долиш, когда все уселись и познакомились. Он хитро прищурился и покосился на Люпина. — Вы, мистер Малфой, смелый человек, однако… Про Пса, конечно, никто ничего не помнит. Было — нет. А вот кое-что другое… Я сейчас кое-что неприятное вам скажу, вы только не обижайтесь. Это же ваш папаша купил фирму Алана Люпина.

— Я знаю, — сквозь зубы процедил Люциус.

— Но это не все! — Долиш поднял палец и многозначительно посмотрел на них. — Я проверил, кто купил остальные доли. И знаете, что у меня вышло?

Он сделал почти театральную паузу.

— Первое, — Долиш загнул палец, — банк «Возрождение». Была цепочка посредников, но это конечный покупатель. Пять процентов, точнее — четыре и девять десятых. Второе — копь «Ненаглядная-вектор». Три процента всего. Иностранный покупатель. Третье — компания по производству пороха, совсем небольшая, галльская… Девять процентов. И еще: пятнадцать процентов купила фармкомпания «Нотт и Гален». Остальное купили мелкие частники, ничего интересного. Вам это что-нибудь говорит?

— Да, — сказал Малфой, и одновременно с ним Люпин ответил:

— Нет.

Они переглянулись. Долиш усмехнулся.

— Копью владеет де-юре некто Каркарофф, он из русичей или болгар, не разберу. Оружейной фирмой — какой-то иудей. Паркинсон его фамилия. Фармкомпания принадлежит…

— Нотту? — предположил Люпин.

— Верно. А вот банком…

— Банк лично Риддла, — негромко сказал Люциус и прикусил губу. Как все легко. Все тайны безжалостно сдернуты, как простыня с голой женщины. Он понимал, что и его секреты — такая же ерунда для Долиша, и порадовался, что тот работает на него. — Все остальные тоже приводят к нему. Я был прав.

— Как говорят наши старшие братья римляне, сui prodest — ищи, кому выгодно, — и нам, британцам, стоит у них поучиться, — добавил Долиш и согласно кивнул.

Люпин сидел, опустив голову, и Люциус забеспокоился. На его месте он бы решил, что это все подстроено, что Долиш просто говорит заученный текст, и нет никаких подставных акционеров, все ложь, спектакль, разыгранный специально для него. Сердце сразу заколотилось, а во рту стало неприятно кисло. Не поверит. Наверняка не поверит! И, что самое обидное, это не спектакль. Это правда.

Люпин вдруг неприятно, по-волчьи оскалился. Точно, не поверил. Люциус с трудом проглотил застрявший в горле комок, но Люпин прохрипел:

— Узнать бы теперь, был ли это один и тот же… Ах, сука продажная, вот как он… Узнать бы только!

Люциус с ужасом понял, что речь уже пошла о Драко, что Люпин сейчас все выболтает, но тот замолчал, стиснув челюсти так, что под кожей забегали желваки. Что же делать? И Люциус решился. Он закрыл глаза, как перед прыжком в воду, и выпалил, почти не делая пауз между словами:

— Джон, мне нужно узнать, кто из оборотней укусил моего сына в субботу на дискотеке.

Долиш кивнул. Не удивился, не испугался.

— Так вы знали? — прошептал Люциус.

— Конечно. За кого вы, мистер Малфой, меня принимаете? Не просто же так вы дали мне это задание. Решил, раз молчите, так и мне нужно молчать. Но я уже начал, на всякий случай, и немного узнал — конечно, мелочи, по ним виновника найти будет трудно, но… Напал не в полнолуние — значит, чистокровный. Подружка вашего сына, Астория, сказала, что ничего не запомнила, все случилось слишком быстро, и очевидцы отказались говорить, но в клубе были камеры — завтра я достану пленку, и мы все узнаем.

Это было облегчение из облегчений. Кажется, даже когда Люциуса признали невиновным и выпустили из тюрьмы после того нападения на букмекера, он не чувствовал такого. Если тогда у него с плеч свалилась гора, то сейчас — весь Гималайский хребет осторожно сполз со спины и перестал прижимать Люциуса к земле. Почему-то именно сказать Долишу было страшнее всего. Люциус все-таки никому не доверял, а особенно тем, кто был слишком хорошо посвящен в его тайны.

— Прекрасно, — сказал он, вставая. — Продолжайте. Если нужны еще деньги…

— Нет-нет, задатка вполне хватит.

Долиш тоже встал — такой нескладный и нелепый, типичный смешной дурачок и рохля, — попрощался, бросил на стол пару монет и, прихрамывая, отправился восвояси. Люциусу очень повезло, что они познакомились. Тоже при каких-то дурацких обстоятельствах, но те давно закончились, а Долиш остался. Хорошо, когда везет на нужных людей.

— Тебя отвезти домой? — спросил Люциус у Люпина. Тот пожал плечами.

— Нет, до подземки, дальше я сам, — ответил он понуро. Уже потом, в машине, Люпин, до этого мрачно молчавший, добавил:

— Ведь я знаю, кто убил моего отца, а меня укусил. Это Фенрир «Серая спина», баргест Псов Британии, один из пяти. Чистокровный, негде пробы ставить. И если он связан с Риддлом, если именно он напал на Драко, то… Пойми, это ведь предательство. Я сам отказался от жизни в общине, но он-то нет! Чем его Риддл купил? Не понимаю…

Риддл? О, этот мог купить кого угодно и чем угодно, хоть оборотня, хоть жреца, хоть Дельфийского оракула. Для него не существовало препятствий, которые бы ему не поддались. Хотя, наверное, Люпин бы смог. Недолго, но смог бы. Люциус усмехнулся, не говоря ни слова.

— Иногда мне кажется, что мы, Псы — зло. — Люпин переплел пальцы, посмотрел на руки так, будто они у него были чем-то перемазаны. — Зло. Хорошо бы нас и вовсе не существовало.

Больше всего на свете Люциус не любил двух вещей: оказываться в глупом положении и абстрактных философских разговоров. Особенно это раздражало сейчас, когда он вел машину.

— Что такое зло, а что добро? Ерунда. Во всем, даже в божествах, всего пополам намешано. И зла, и добра, и прочего дерьма. Вот дерьмом быть противно, а злом? Нет в мире чистого зла, нет и все тут. Вот если бы не было Псов, кто бы Британию защищал? Кто бы воевал? Люди? И убивали бы друг друга почем зря — тоже люди? Нет, лучше пусть вы. Все в равновесии, убери что-то, и мир рухнет. И хватит об этом, терпеть не могу философию!

Слева мигнула неоновая, старомодная вывеска подземки, и Люциус остановился на обочине.

— Ну вот, — сказал он. — Завтра я тебе позвоню, когда Долиш… Ой. Я не знаю твоего телефона.

Люпин печально улыбнулся Люциусу и положил руку ему на плечо. Очень осторожно, словно боялся спугнуть. Странный он все-таки.

— У меня нет телефона. Я звонил тебе из автоматов. Лучше по пути на встречу заедь за мной к тому дому на площади Августа. Если тебе не трудно, — он легко сжал пальцы. Люциус кивнул. Сейчас в Люпине почти не осталось того странного завораживающего огня, но Люциус знал, что он есть. Где-то глубоко внутри, теплится, но не гаснет. И это знание почему-то согревало сердце.

— Конечно, заеду, — ответил он.

Когда Люпин скрылся в переходе подземки, Люциус очнулся, вздохнул и завел мотор. Но ему тут же позвонили. Нужно было ехать на работу. Жизнь, так или иначе, продолжалась. И ей было глубоко наплевать на личные проблемы обычных и не очень обычных людей.


	4. День четвертый

Утром очнулся Драко — и пришли Псы. Их было двое, они вошли в дом легко, будто двери сами открылись перед ними. Слуги кланялись им, пока Псы поднимались по лестнице. Они ни на кого и не взглянули, смотрели только перед собой. Шагали не в ногу, но в их движениях была какая-то незаметная синхронность и слаженность. Их шагов было совсем не слышно. Как по воздуху шли.

Люциус понял, что вся мнимая безопасность его дома рухнула, как груда битого стекла, и погребла его под острыми обломками. Он стоял наверху лестницы в домашнем халате — было раннее утро, и он только поднялся, — а они вели себя в его доме так, будто он принадлежал им. Будто Люциус здесь в гостях и слишком надолго задержался. Вежливые, обходительные хозяева — не сказали ни слова ни ему, ни Нарциссе.

Псы словно знали, куда идти — сразу повернули в коридор, ведущий в спальню Драко. Люциус побрел за ними, почувствовав себя омерзительно нескладным и неловким. Ему вдруг пришла в голову мысль: наверное, именно так Долиш ощущает себя рядом с ним, Люциусом, но она тут же вылетела из головы.

Дальше все было как в тумане — сдерживающая рыдания Нарси, Драко, бледный до синевы, уходящий под конвоем в неизвестность, телефонные звонки — бесконечные соловьиные трели.

— Нет, мистер Малфой не может подойти. Нет, не может. Нет, даже для прессы, — отвечали слуги. Люциус ждал только одного звонка. Ну, может, двух. Он заранее оделся и сидел в гостиной в уличном сюртуке, пытаясь читать газету. Буквы прыгали перед глазами, и ни коронация священного короля, ни занимательная статья о ювелирном искусстве инков не могли отвлечь Люциуса. Все рухнуло в пропасть, когда забрали Драко. Все. Кажется, звонил брокер, спрашивал, что делать — судя по ответам слуги, тот был в дикой ярости, но Люциус и тогда не подошел к телефону. Все к ушастым пикси! Люциус даже не знал, как долго Драко сможет уклоняться от поединка, да и сможет ли? Забыл спросить у Люпина, а позвонить ему некуда.

— Мистер Долиш ждет вашего ответа.

Кажется, время подошло к обеду, когда слуга произнес эти слова и подал ему трубку. Люциус вцепился в нее, как утопающий за соломинку.

— Мистер Малфой? — Долиш явно звонил из автомата, его голос заглушал шум машин и чей-то гомон. — Я буду ждать вас в той же пиццерии. Выезжайте, пленка у меня.

Люциус не стал отвечать. Он вскочил, оттолкнул слугу и помчался в гараж. Паркет скользил под кожаными подошвами туфель, мрамор ступеней противно повизгивал, но лестница закончилась как-то очень быстро. Стены ходили ходуном, сердце колотилось, как сломанный будильник, Люциус, остановившись возле двери в гараж, оперся о стену и глубоко вздохнул. Руки дрожали, ноги тоже. А ведь ему еще вести машину, о том, чтобы брать с собой Тони, не могло быть и речи!

Отдышавшись, Люциус степенно вошел в гараж. Гольдштейн, сидевший в углу за книгой, тут же вскочил, как болванчик из коробочки.

— Сэр?..

— Подойдите к миссис Малфой, у нее есть для вас поручение, Тони, — Люциус сказал первое, что пришло в голову. — А я вас подожду здесь, в машине. Поедем кое-куда.

Он действительно подошел к своему любимому «бентли», а наивный Тони, кивнув, вышел из гаража. Как только тот запер дверь, Люциус вскочил на водительское место и, безжалостно визжа шинами, рванул с места в карьер. Дорогу до площади Августа он помнил. Туда он быстро доберется — ни одна оживленная улица не вела в тот полумертвый район.

Люциус гнал, как ненормальный. Пару раз чуть не вылетел на тротуар: ладони вспотели, и руль проскальзывал под руками. О боги! Скорее бы добраться! И не нарваться на дорожную полицию, впрочем, та предпочитала более людные места. Улицы сменялись переулками, дома стали пышнее и заброшенней, и вот наконец «бентли» вылетел на круглую, с клумбой и маленькой белой статуей посредине, площадь Кесаря Августа. И снова пришлось покружить, чтобы найти ворота к нужному дому, только Люциус не стал их отпирать. Не стал даже выходить. Просто несколько раз ритмично посигналил.

— Люпин! — крикнул Люциус в открытое окно. Услышит. Он оборотень.

Услышал. Не прошло и двух минут, как через забор легко, одним махом перепрыгнул Люпин, ловко приземлился, ободрав штаны на коленке (вот как он изорвал всю одежду!), и так же быстро запрыгнул в машину. Люциус ударил по газам, «бентли», тяжелая, неповоротливая, но надежная машина, понеслась вперед.

— Сколько еще Драко сможет ждать? Они его забрали, — бросил Люциус, уворачиваясь от маленькой красной машинки, выскочившей слева.

— Сутки, двое. — Люпин неумело, едва попав скобой в паз, пристегнулся и схватился за ручку над дверью — его мотало вместе с машиной. — Время еще есть. Утром забрали?

— Да.

Люпин замолчал.

— Я понял, — сказал он негромко, будто говорил сам с собой.

Люциус вел по памяти. В прошлый раз он повернул налево, потом снова — и направо, дома стали выше, казались знакомыми. Он точно проезжал тут вчера.

— Мы правильно едем? — бросил он Люпину. — Туда же, в пиццерию.

— Да.

Машина неслась вперед, и ей вслед летели возмущенные гудки клаксонов. Машин вокруг стало больше, движение — оживленней, и Люциус нехотя сбавил скорость. Если он сейчас в кого-то врежется, это только надежней задержит их. «Бентли» ехал все медленней в плотном, душном потоке, и наконец встал, зажатый между других машин.

— Бля, пробка! Этого только не хватало! — Люциус высунулся из окна, но не смог разглядеть, что там впереди. Вид загораживал грузовик. — Да что ж тут… Люпин, выгляни, я ничего не вижу.

Люпин послушно выглянул.

— Ругаются… Кричат. Пахнет маслом и бензином… Авария, кажется, впереди, — сказал он. — Перед нами все плотно, там перекресток, авария на нем случилась. Вроде никто не пострадал. Проедем его — и все будет хорошо.

Фут за футом, ярд за ярдом, «бентли» продвигался вперед. Пожалуй, Люциус впервые пожалел, что не взял Тони — тот прекрасно умел обходить все пробки, наверное, потому, что ненавидел их едва ли не сильнее, чем сам Люциус. А еще постоянно кто-то притирался, подрезал и пытался влезть из чужой полосы, вести становилось все труднее, и Люциус только каким-то чудом никого еще не задел. Время тянулось, как жвачка на подошве, Люпин нервно тарабанил пальцами по двери. Машина двигалась противными рывками. Тронулся — остановился. Тронулся — остановился. От этого монотонного, дерганого ритма укачивало и одновременно тянуло ко сну. Омерзительное чувство.

Люпин, нахохлившись, смотрел вперед. Он был сейчас до крайности похож на сонную птицу, клетку с которой забыли накрыть платком. Вот бы он вышел из машины и сказал что-нибудь, чтобы их пропустили! Люциус подавил тяжелый вздох. Нет, Люпин этого наверняка не сделает. Слишком… благородный. Так всегда бывает: у одного есть привилегии, но он ими не пользуется, даже для тех, кому нужнее, а у второго… У второго сплошные проблемы и никаких преимуществ.

Когда наконец они выехали на перекресток, перегороженный опрокинутым грузовиком, Люциус уже потерял счет времени. Казалось, они никогда не вырвутся из удушающих объятий пробки, будут вечно колыхаться вперед-назад.

— Мы едем уже сорок минут, — заметил Люпин.

Люциус поморщился, осторожно объезжая препятствие, и, как только выехал на свободную улицу, набрал скорость.

— Долиш дождется, разумеется, — сказал он, обращаясь не к Люпину, а к себе самому. — Я в этом убежден. Совершенно.

Из-за спешки Люциус чуть не проехал нужный перекресток. Он пронесся мимо толпы на углу, но тут Люпин подскочил и обернулся.

— Стой! Вон пиццерия, — хрипло воскликнул он. — Только…

Он не стал ждать, пока Люциус припаркуется, — выпрыгнул почти на ходу и помчался туда, к скопищу людей. У Люциуса что-то екнуло под ложечкой, он затормозил, выскочил из машины и бросился за Люпином.

— Дайте пройти!

Безразличные чужие спины загораживали дорогу, Люциус расталкивал их, стараясь пробиться туда, где уже, наверное, был Люпин, и где толпа стояла гуще всего.

— Куда прешь? Успеешь, он-то уже никуда не убежит, — проворчал ему кто-то вслед, кто-то толкнул в спину, и Люциус вылетел на маленький пятачок, чуть не споткнувшись о лежащего на асфальте человека. Рядом с тем присел на корточки Люпин — изжелта-бледный и мрачный. Человек лежал лицом вниз в темной, густой и липкой на вид луже. Остро пахло железом и солью. Знакомый коричневый плащ, только рукав порван… Перед глазами все поплыло, земля качнулась под ногами, но Люциус удержал равновесие и зажал рот рукой. Хорошо, что он не успел позавтракать, а потом и не хотелось — желчь подкатила к горлу, но тошноту удалось сдержать.

— У него была пленка, — слабым голосом пробормотал Люциус. — Посмотри. Кассета… Он должен был принести ее на встречу.

— Нет ничего, — бросил Люпин и поднялся. — Кто это был? Ну?!

Он вдруг как-то подтянулся, расправил плечи, в его глазах вспыхнул недобрый желтый огонек. Люди осторожно попятились от него, расступились, толпа начала рассасываться, как по волшебству. Вот только были — и уже почти никого. Люпин вдруг оскалился, схватил за шиворот стоявшего ближе всех к нему благообразного лысоватого мужчину средних лет и встряхнул, как ребенка.

— Говори! — рявкнул он. — Как выглядел Пес, который его прикончил?

— С-с-серый, большой, — клацая зубами, пробормотал перепуганный мужчина. — Очень… быстро, мы тут на обед вышли, а… Серый, светлый такой, ну, как…

— Как седой, да?

— Ага, мистер Пес, сэр, прошу прощения, я не…

Люпин отпустил его, и тот, как крыса, юркнул в ближайшую подворотню. А Люциус едва держался на ногах. Он и раньше видел смерть, но та казалась чужой, далекой, вроде священных жертв-висельников, или близкой, но благообразно-правильной, как смерть отца дома, в постели. Не такой, как здесь. Собственная жизнь вдруг показалась хрупкой, зыбкой и ужасно ценной. Пусть бы Риддл себе забирал все, что захочет, жизнь все равно дороже.

Но Люпин шагнул к нему, крепко взял за предплечье и тряхнул.

— Быстрее! Это Фенрир. Малфой, соберись! Нам нужно догнать его! Мне нужно, слышишь?! Я покажу, куда!

— Ты умеешь водить? — слабым голосом пробормотал Люциус. — Я сейчас… не смогу.

Снова подкатила тошнота, Люциус зажал рот платком, но тут Люпин схватил его за плечи и еще раз встряхнул. А потом вздохнул и мягко произнес:

— Ладно, отдышись. Я не умею водить, откуда бы? Пожалуйста, соберись, ведь это очень важно, гораздо важнее всего остального. Ну? Давай, досчитай до десяти. Раз, два…

— Два, — послушно повторил Люциус. Он считал и старался мерно, ритмично дышать, и тошнота отступила, коленки перестали подгибаться, но руки все еще дрожали. Вряд ли эта дрожь пройдет скоро.

— … Десять. Лучше?

— Кажется, — пробормотал Люциус. — Идем. Помоги, ноги почти не идут.

Вдвоем они потихоньку добрались до машины, и с каждым шагом ужас уходил. Ноги начали слушаться, сердце перестало колотиться, как у кролика, и уже возле «бентли» Люциус более-менее пришел в норму. Ну, как в норму — по крайней мере, удавалось идти, не опираясь на плечо Люпина, своими силами. А тот едва сдерживал нетерпение. Мог бы — побежал сам, но, наверное, было слишком далеко.

Он завел мотор, положил руки на руль и закрыл глаза.

…Долиш лицом вниз в луже собственной крови…

Люциус замотал головой, отгоняя омерзительное видение, послышался вой полицейской сирены, и ждать стало некогда.

— Куда теперь?

— Прямо, — ответил Люпин.

Сначала Люциус не мог ехать быстро, но потом Люпин положил ему руку на плечо и тихо сказал:

— Не спеши. Все хорошо.

И вести стало почему-то проще. Он прибавил скорость, Люпин говорил, когда и куда поворачивать, и в какой-то момент все вернулось на свои места, машина слушалась, и Люциус смог выдохнуть и расслабиться. Город уступил место пригороду, мелькали живые изгороди, маленькие святилища лесным божествам и аккуратные дома. А потом и они исчезли, начался лес.

— Знаешь, все эти суеверия, все это… — начал Люпин и повел в воздухе рукой. — Ведь мы ничем не отличаемся от чистокровных, понимаешь? Просто они с рождения, а мы… Ну, я тоже почти.

Люциус, который совершенно не понял, к чему это было сказано, кивнул. Пусть говорит. Говорит что угодно, лишь бы не о Долише.

— Мы привязаны к полнолунию, а они свободны, но ведь так не должно быть, — продолжал Люпин. — Какое-то несоответствие… Значит, это возможно, это и бывало раньше, я слышал о таком! Тут налево…

Люциус послушно свернул на проселочную грунтовую дорогу. «Бентли», как утка, тяжело переваливался по неровным колеям, мотор гудел на низких оборотах.

— И я сделаю это, я должен, — сказал Люпин. — Я обязан.

— Сделаешь что? — Люциус объехал огромную лужу, скрывавшую неизвестно какие глубины. Дорога сошла на нет, превратившись в две едва заметных тропинки.

— Брошу вызов Фенриру.

Люциус от неожиданности нажал на тормоз, машина дернулась и встала.

— С ума сошел? — спросил он. Ему до этого казалось, что Люпин собирается поговорить со своими начальниками, чтобы решить вопрос, но так? Радикально? — Он же тебя убьет. Ты же не сможешь превра… Ох.

Люциус наконец-то понял, о чем говорил Люпин до этого. Псих! Идиот ненормальный! Но где-то в глубине мелькнула противная, предательская мыслишка, что Драко будет жить, а это главное, это именно то, чего Люциус и добивался.

— Это не важно. — Люпин улыбался и смотрел ему прямо в глаза, и огонь в нем горел ровно, ясно и неугасимо. — Выживу или умру — это не имеет значения. Я просто должен.

Люциус вдруг взял его за руку. Сжал пальцы.

— Не надо, — с трудом произнес он, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрогнул. — Это все того не стоит.

Люциус и сам не понимал, зачем он это говорит. Надо же наоборот. Пускай отправляется сражаться, что бы он ни сделал, Люциусу это только на пользу! Это говорил рассудок, да что там — орал, но Люциус не стал его слушать. Хотя бы раз в жизни надо сделать что-то… неправильное. Потому что хочется. Потому что другой человек важен для него.

— Не надо, — повторил он.

Люпин улыбнулся шире.

— Не стоит бояться. Это случится быстро. А потом будет еще лучше. Будет рай. Ведь все Псы попадают в рай, ты же это помнишь? — он достал из кармана какую-то бумажку, кажется, визитную карточку, на которой было что-то написано от руки. — Вот, возьми. Если у меня не получится — этот человек может помочь тебе и твоей семье с Риддлом. Позвонишь ему… потом, хорошо? Обещай.

— Обещаю, — Люциус взял карточку, но не стал рассматривать, сунул в карман. — И все же. Не нужно, Ремус. Всегда есть другой путь, можно ведь договориться, объяснить…

Люпин рассмеялся. Казалось, он ничуть не боялся того, что может произойти. Не боялся вообще ничего.

— Еще увидимся, — сказал он спокойно и мягко, сжал пальцы, пожимая руку, а потом в один момент выскочил из машины и побежал дальше по тропинке, легко, быстро и стремительно. Он скрылся между деревьев, мелькнуло что-то серое, и Люциус так и не понял, показалось ли ему или Люпин действительно обернулся волком. Наверное, показалось.

Он вышел из машины. Где-то там, в конце тропинки, был Драко, совсем один, а дома — Нарцисса, тоже одна. Все ли у нее хорошо? Здесь, в лесу, связи не было, и позвонить домой было нельзя. Люциус пошарил по карманам и достал карточку. Простая, даже слишком, нарочито простая — газетная гарнитура, плотная бумага, черное на белом. «Доктор философии, проф. Альбус П.В. Дамблдор». И телефон. Снизу сложным, похожим на арабскую вязь почерком было написано: «Звонить в любое время».

Люциус хмыкнул. Интересно, чем это им может помочь какой-то профессор? Против Риддла со всей его четко выверенной организацией, с его деньгами и связями? Поделиться тайным знанием? Статью написать про то, как спасаться от врагов? Но Люпин зачем-то дал ему эту карточку, и, наверное, это действительно какой-то нужный контакт.

Люциус вздохнул и сделал шаг вперед — туда, куда отправился Люпин. Но в следующую секунду перед ним, как по волшебству, выросли двое, как две капли воды похожие на тех, кто приходил за Драко. А может, именно они и были у него дома? И почему Люпин так не похож на них? Эти — далеки от людей, как звезды от Земли.

— Нельзя, человек.

— Иди домой. Нельзя.

— Там мой сын, — попробовал поговорить с ними Люциус. Они снова не смотрели на него — как будто он был бестелесным духом. Смотрели сквозь. Говорили так, словно давно разучились.

— Твой сын наш. Уходи. Наша земля, наши правила.

Люциус вздохнул.

— А можно подождать?

— Жди, — ответил один из них, с более темными волосами. — Нет смысла. Никто не придет. Но жди.

Люциус вернулся к машине, устало оперся о капот. Голова снова закружилась, но поддержать сейчас его было некому. Перед глазами мелькало, как в калейдоскопе: Драко, которого уводят, Долиш в луже крови, убегающий в лес Люпин. И дальше, дальше по кругу. Люциус замотал головой, выпрямился, дернул плечами. Ладони почернели — капот все-таки сильно запылился, — и Люциус остервенело начал вытирать их носовым платком. Псы все еще караулили дорожку. Деваться было некуда. Люциус вернулся в машину, включил радио — оно зашипело, выдавая обрывки голосов и мелодий. Неужели они так далеко забрались, что радио не ловит? Или дело в том, что рядом община оборотней?

Время шло, а никто не показывался. Ни Ремус, ни Драко, ни кто-либо еще. Люциусу вдруг пришла в голову безумная идея — протаранить машиной этих двоих стражей и прорваться внутрь, но он тут же отмел ее. Вряд ли они здесь одни, вряд ли они позволят ему, медлительному, раздавить себя. Скорее уж они его разорвут, и он попадет в рай. Как все Псы и их жертвы. Прекрасный способ добраться до рая. Люциус рассмеялся, но тут впереди, на тропе, что-то мелькнуло. Кто-то бежал к машине.

Люциус, не чувствуя ног, выскочил наружу и замер. К ним бежал волк. Небольшой, серый. Он бежал ровно, рысью, легко перебирая лапами, и стражи вдруг словно пополам переломились — склонились в поклонах. Волк прыгнул вперед, перевернулся через голову, и на траву ловко, как гимнастка, приземлилась женщина. Она подошла ближе, и Люциус вдруг заметил, что она совершенно голая, хотя держалась так, будто все остальные нелепо принарядились, и только она одна здесь уместна в своем виде. Маленькая, как подросток, коротко стриженная, и тем не менее, от нее веяло чем-то неведомым и опасным. Люциус отступил на шаг, но она подошла еще ближе, принюхалась и рассмеялась — будто колокольчик зазвенел.

— А, как интересно, — сказала она. — Мальчик и мальчик, и еще один мальчик. Один — сын, другой — отец, а третий… М-м-м, как любопытно. Ты давно здесь ждешь?

Она не обращала внимания на стражей так же, как те игнорировали Люциуса. Будто и не было их, а они все стояли, склонившись, и не поднимали голов.

— Не знаю, кажется, да, — растерянно ответил Люциус.

— Посмотреть хочешь? — Она заглянула ему в глаза и словно прочла там ответ. — Хочешь. Идем со мной.

Тут очнулся один из стражей. Он еле слышно пробормотал:

— Но ему нельзя… Он…

Женщина фыркнула.

— Фенриру можно, а мне нет? Ты будешь судить об этом, грязнокровка? Замолкни! — и, обратившись к Люциусу, сказала: — Идем, не стой столбом.

Она развернулась и побежала по тропе легко, словно танцуя, Люциус последовал за ней, сначала быстрым шагом, потом перешел на бег. Он бежал неуклюже, в боку сразу закололо, но женщина все время обгоняла его, хотя бежала совсем без усилий.

— Ну, быстрей, соня! — бросила она через плечо. — Все пропустишь.

И помчалась еще быстрее, Люциус прибавил скорость, но все равно не мог угнаться за ней. В груди все горело, и, в конце концов, он остановился, согнулся пополам и, хватая ртом воздух, жалобно попросил:

— Подождите… Не могу так быстро!

Женщина неожиданно остановилась, покачала головой.

— Скучные вы, люди. Там все закончится сейчас. Давай, отдохнул — иди.

— Секунду… — Люциус пытался отдышаться. — А что, Фен… Фенрир приводил сюда людей?

— Ну да, — охотно ответила оборотень. — Приводил, и даже сегодня, утром. Такого мерзкого, черного, скользкого, как болотная гадюка. Не кожей черного, а так… — она повела рукой. — Внутри черный, холодный, топь, тина. Фу. Хорошо, ушел уже. Ты тоже холодный, но другой. Все, хватит, идем!

Люциус собрался с силами и побежал за ней. Женщина вдруг повернула, и между деревьев открылась небольшая зеленая полянка, посреди которой догорал костер, а на траве и бревнах у самого края поляны сидели люди. Некоторые при виде них встали и поклонились.

И тут Люциус споткнулся, потому что возле костра лежало что-то… что-то такое страшное и неожиданное. Похожее на разорванную в клочья куклу, только очень большую, странную, с волчьими лапами вместо рук. Ноги не удержали, Люциус упал на колени, кто-то рассмеялся, женщина-оборотень, которая пришла с ним, насмешливо улыбалась, возвышаясь над ним.

— Что… что… что это? — Люциус обхватил себя руками, его била дрожь.

— Видишь, ты опоздал, надо было быстрее, все закончилось уже, — бросила она.

Люциус старался не смотреть на то, что лежало у костра, он смотрел на женщину, но все равно краем глаза видел тот ужасный труп, рваные останки. Боги. Боги, зачем это все?!

— Кто победил? — голос сорвался и пискнул, но она не обратила внимания, пожала плечами и ответила:

— Фенрир, конечно. Всегда побеждает Фенрир, человек. А твой сын теперь наш. Доволен? Эй, Модди, проводи человека до его экипажа!

Люциус попытался встать, но его стошнило. Он снова упал на колени, его буквально выворачивало наизнанку, колотило изнутри. И ведь все вышло правильно, Драко жив, здоров и ему ничего не угрожает, да что же это такое? Его снова вырвало, во рту стало омерзительно горько, в голове крутилось огромное, скрипучее колесо, а зубы стучали, словно от холода.

— Ты чего? — спросил Модди, который стоял рядом. — Вставай. Идем.

Женщина куда-то исчезла, Люциус с трудом поднялся на ноги и, шатаясь, словно пьяный, побрел обратно. Модди, высокий рыжеволосый оборотень, шел рядом.

— Кто это был? Женщина… кто она? — слабым голосом спросил Люциус, когда «бентли» уже показался из-за поворота.

— Гарм. Тебе зачем?

Люциус истерически рассмеялся, споткнулся, упал и снова поднялся на ноги. Внутри было пусто. Чудовищно пусто. Люпина больше нет. И Риддл. Во всем виноват он, его Господин — да, черный, скользкий и смертоносный, как гадюка. Один его ход — и столько людей вычеркнуто из жизни. Столько всего испорчено. А оборотням все равно. Люпин ничего не смог сделать. И даже он, Люциус, не сказал о Фенрире тому, вернее, той, кто мог на это хоть как-то повлиять. Упустил шанс.

— Передашь ей?..

— Ничего не буду передавать, человек, езжай отсюда, — сказал Модди. — Ну и воняет от тебя.

Оборотень развернулся и исчез среди деревьев, Люциус побрел к машине, дрожащими руками открыл дверцу и сел. Он сидел так еще долго, зажмурившись, и не мог пошевелиться. Его не волновал ни испачканный сюртук, ни брюки с зелеными пятнами от травы на коленях. Эти неприятные мелочи остались где-то там, за спиной, в прошлой жизни, когда мешала жить всякая ерунда.

Больше никакой ерунды! Дрожь в пальцах, страх, ужас — все, что мешало, вдруг ушло на задний план. Люциус спокойно завел машину, сдал по дорожке назад, выехал на асфальт, остановился. Прижал ладони к лицу так крепко, будто боялся, что его кто-то увидит. Но на дороге никого не было. Он не мог понять, что с ним, но внутри болело так, будто из него вырвали кусок. Важную, существенную часть, которой больше нет. Не осталось, и заменить нечем. Хорошо бы заплакать — как женщины, им потом становится легче, боль уходит. Но слезы не шли. Руки не дрожали. Вместо боли пришло странное, мертвенное спокойствие. Пустота. Ничем не лучше боли, впрочем. Люциус снова тронулся и поехал обратно к городу. Нужно было добраться туда, где есть связь. Радио в магнитоле потрескивало, но все чаще сквозь шум прорывались голоса дикторов и мелодии. И, когда наконец томный, тягучий женский голос допел до конца песню о прекрасном летнем времени, Люциус остановился у обочины, выключил радио и снял трубку своего переносного автомобильного телефона. Тот работал.

— Нарцисса? — сказал он тусклым, чужим голосом. — Уезжай из дома. Сейчас. Быстро. Туда, куда мы сбежали с тобой после свадьбы, на второй день. Помнишь? Ничего не бери, кроме самого нужного… Да, Драко жив. Все в порядке. Нет. Не спрашивай — просто уезжай и все!

Люциус положил трубку. Мимо проносились машины, кто-то жил дальше, кто-то куда-то спешил. Обычные люди, обычная жизнь.

Он достал из кармана визитную карточку этого непонятного профессора, которую дал ему Люпин. Стребовал обещание позвонить, сказал: «Еще увидимся». И умер.

— Вряд ли увидимся, — пробормотал Люциус. — В рай я ни за что не попаду.

И начал набирать номер.


	5. Эпилог

Их перевезли в какой-то пансионат — домики посреди леса, озеро, тишина. Не сказали, где, но Люциус и не рвался узнавать. Эссекс это, Глостершир или Сомерсет — какая разница? Иногда им привозили газеты, и тогда Люциус устраивался на крыльце в кресле-качалке, как деревенский лэндлорд, и читал их. Продажу его компании заморозили. Шел судебный процесс, громкий, скандальный. Свидетелем выступал мальчик, которого Люциус чуть не убил тогда, у букмекера, и несколько знакомых — которые, наверное, тоже решили, что хватит. Конечно, после того, что сделал он. Только вот Риддла еще не поймали, он скрывался, и поэтому Люциус и Нарцисса не могли пока вернуться домой.

Сегодняшний вечер ничем не отличался от остальных. Крыльцо, газета, чай со сливками, печенье и джем. Здесь и правда было очень хорошо и спокойно. Даже кошмары перестали сниться — ну, почти перестали. Снилась танцующая женщина, которая превращалась в волка, снился Долиш, встающий из кровавой лужи, а руки у него были покрыты серой шерстью, снился мертвый, изорванный в клочья Драко, хотя с ним-то все было хорошо… Наверное.

Люциус отложил газету. Нарцисса в это время предпочитала отдыхать за книгой, в закрытой комнате — на улице было много насекомых. Люциуса комары почему-то не кусали, и он мог спокойно летним вечером посидеть здесь, у озера, не беспокоясь ни о чем. Над водой летали птицы, рыба выпрыгивала за мошками… Идиллия.

Когда Люциус услышал за спиной шорох, то не смог пошевельнуться. Он замер, как парализованный, затылком почувствовав чужой взгляд, чужое присутствие. Кто-то сзади, прямо за креслом, стоял и смотрел на него. Ну все, конец. Надо бы закричать, предупредить Нарциссу, но Люциус смог выдавить из себя только едва слышный стон.

— Кто здесь? — пробормотал он.

Кто-то хрипло рассмеялся, и на его плечо опустилась рука. Люциус сглотнул. Все. Теперь точно все.

— Я — Фенрир. Фенрир «Мечтатель», — сказал кто-то до боли знакомым голосом, мягким и хрипловатым. — Будем знакомы. А вас зовут Люциус Малфой, если я не ошибаюсь?

Люциус очень осторожно обернулся. А потом вскочил на ноги и непроизвольно расплылся в глупой, детской, совершенно счастливой улыбке. Возле кресла стоял Люпин в привычной, штопанной-перештопанной одежде и смущенно улыбался.

— Я же говорил — еще увидимся? — сказал Фенрир, которого когда-то звали Ремусом. — Вот видишь, я был прав.

И протянул Люциусу руку.


End file.
